The Hands of the King
by storylover18
Summary: A collection of 4 one-shots about Aragorn as a healer, taking care of those closest to him. Rated K  for childbirth and injury, though will not be graphic. Mix between books and movies. Please read and enjoy! Le hannon - thank you!
1. Always

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings**

**_Suilad, mellyn_! Hello friends! The following story is a collection of one-shots, all glimpses of Aragorn as a healer, taking care of his family. All the Elvish words are Sindarin and translated at the bottom of the chapter. I hope you enjoy! **

Lady Arwen turned fretfully in her bed, Estel snoring softly next to her. On her side, she could peer through the open window, a soft breeze blowing through the bedchamber. The crescent moon was beautiful and the stars twinkled softly in the sky above Minas Tirith. Finding little comfort in the moon, Arwen returned to her back and watched the darkness in the room slowly begin to fade until dawn was on the horizon. Finally the Queen could not lie in her bed anymore and rose to greet the cool, clear morning.

Arwen left the bed and strode to the window, grateful for the breath of fresh air. She was still getting used to judging her physical well-being and she was surprised at how warm she was once the cool air touched her face. She took a deep breath, cleansing herself of the stuffy air.

"Good morning." Aragorn's soft voice made Arwen turn around.

"I'm sorry, Estel. I did not mean to wake you."

"You did not wake me."

Arwen returned to the bed and sat on the edge, smiling at her husband.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Soundly." Aragorn answered. "Did you?"

Arwen shook her head.

"I have not rested all night."

Aragorn's brow wrinkled in concern.

"Is something troubling you, _meleth-nin_?"

"I just could not get comfortable. It is so warm in here."

Aragorn's brow wrinkled in concern. On the contrary, he thought, the room was filled by a chill from door to door. Aragorn pushed himself up from his reclined position and stroked one of Arwen's cheeks.

"You feel feverish. Why don't you rest this morning? I will send for some herbal tea to reduce the fever and with some sleep, you'll be as good as new by next sunrise."

Arwen nodded in agreement.

"Are you hungry?" Aragorn asked, rising and pulling on a robe. Arwen had laid back down, sliding between the now-cool sheets and shook her head.

"Try to eat something this morning." Aragorn insisted, leaning over to kiss his wife's forehead tenderly. Arwen closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her skin, enjoying the sensation of touch she had waited so long for.

"I will."

"I don't like leaving you like this. I wish I didn't have a session with council this morning."

"Go." Arwen said gently. "It is just a small fever, Estel. I will get some sleep and like you said, I will be fine by tomorrow."

Aragorn thought for a moment, mentally debating whether or not he could send someone in his stead but realized it was not an option this morning.

"Alright," he conceded at last. "But you must promise to send for the healers should anything go wrong, or even feel off."

"I promise."

"Be sure to drink plenty of water."

"I know, Estel. You had better hurry now if you don't want to be late."

At last Aragorn left the bedchamber, casting one last look over his shoulder at his wife. The door closed quietly and Arwen sighed. She hated being ill; after years as an Elf, she had never experienced such feelings and it was a new and somewhat unwelcome occurrence.

Arwen's thoughts drifted across the Sea, to the Undying Lands, where her mother and father dwelled. She imagined Elrond standing by her bedside and Celebrian sitting on the edge of the soft mattress, stroking her hair.

"Arwen." Elrond spoke softly and his eyes were filled with tears.

"It pains my heart to see you so weak, _sell-nin_."

"_Ada_ … I knew the paths when I chose my fate. I do not regret this."

"Shh." Her mother soothed her into silence. "We do not wish anything but your happiness."

"_Naneth_…" Arwen turned her eyes to gaze at her mother but she and Elrond were evaporating like mist.

"_No ce ammaer ab lû thent_." Celebrian's voice called out. "_Ná Elbereth veria le_."

"_Naneth_!" Arwen pushed herself up and reached out to try and grab her mother's fading hand.

A knock on the chamber door started Arwen out of her dream. She looked to the left, where her parents had been.

"My lady?" a voice called through the door.

"You may come." Arwen called and the chamber door opened and Maressa, one of Arwen's maids, came through holding a breakfast tray.

"The King told me you were feeling unwell this morning, my lady. He requested I bring up some breakfast and encourage you to eat if you can."

Maressa placed the tray on one of the bedside tables.

"Is there anything I can do for you, my lady?"

Arwen shook her head, her dream still filling her thoughts.

"No, Maressa. Thank you."

The maid bowed and left, pulling the chamber doors closed after her. Arwen removed the cloth covering her meal and found she could not eat, although she managed to drink her tea before lying down again. Taking hold of Aragorn's pillow, she breathed in deeply his scent before falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>King Elessar had a hard time focusing on his council that morning and several times his attendant asked if he was alright. He managed to be attentive long enough to please the council and then closed the meeting.<p>

"What would you have me do this afternoon, Sire?" his attendant asked as ministers and mayors rose from their seats.

"The arrangements for next week's trade board need to made."

"I have all the details you have specified and I will see that they are carried out." The attendant bowed before leaving and Aragorn left for his chamber.

* * *

><p>Aragorn pushed open the door to the bedchamber and saw Arwen sleeping, clutching his pillow in her arms. He walked silently to the bed, noting the un-eaten breakfast on the table. He knelt on the floor so his face was level with hers and he stroked her hair.<p>

"_Naneth_?" Arwen, her eyes still closed, murmured. "_Ada_?"

"Shh, Arwen. It is I, Estel."

Arwen opened her eyes and found she was looking into the depths of her husband's dark eyes. They were filled with concern and worry.

"I had a dream." she said softly. "I saw my mother and father."

Aragorn could hear the hurt in her voice and was once again reminded how much she had given up to be with him.

"Your fever is not getting better. Are you hungry?"

Arwen shook her head.

"Could you try and eat some stew, or perhaps some soup? You must eat, Arwen."

"I will try."

After requesting lunch from the attendants outside the chamber, he came and sat on the bed. Arwen leaned against him.

"How was the meeting?" Arwen asked just to make conversation.

"Long. My thoughts were constantly with you."

"I am alright."

"I don't like seeing you suffer."

"You sound like my _Ada_."

Aragorn turned to look at Arwen.

"Was this in your dream?"

Arwen nodded and told Aragorn about it. There was a knock on the door just as she was finishing and Aragorn called the attendants in.

"Thank you." he said, nodding to them as they bowed and left. Aragorn got up and served a bowl of soup from the steaming pot and brought it to Arwen. Even by watching her face Aragorn could tell she did not want to eat.

"Just try." he encouraged and she took the bowl and spoon. Aragorn served himself some and pulled a chair next to the bed.

"How is it?"

"It's delicious, but I'm not hungry." Arwen put the bowl on the table, hoping for a breath of fresh air to wisp away the smell. Aragorn also put down his bowl and leaned forward, placing a strong hand on Arwen's delicate and pale brow.

Rising, he retreated into the bathing chamber and returned with basin and cloth. Arwen, feeling safe in his care, laid back against the plump pillows and watched her husband work. Estel had always been a natural healer and worked confidently, swift and gentle.

Aragorn sat on the edge of the bed and gently dabbed at Arwen's face and neck with the warm cloth. It smelled heavenly; it wasn't _athelas_ but there was some sort of soothing herb in the water.

"Close your eyes." Aragorn said gently and Arwen obliged. She was soon sleeping soundly.

* * *

><p>Even with his wife now asleep, Aragorn did not leave her side and continued to bathe her until the water had cooled. Knowing he wouldn't be able to work if he left, Aragorn settled in for an afternoon in the chamber. Servants came and collected the breakfast and lunch dishes and Aragorn sat in the chair, watching Arwen's chest rise and fall with each breath.<p>

* * *

><p>Hours later the afternoon sun was streaming through the windows. Minas Tirith, or Tower of the Setting Sun, faced West and Arwen loved watching the sunsets through the big stone windows in the room. The rays of sun streamed through and landed on the fair lady's face, causing her to stir.<p>

"Estel." Arwen's voice was gentle and she was smiling. Aragorn smiled back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better."

"The fever left you several hours ago."

Arwen sat up and stretched. A cool breeze played with her long locks.

"Is there anything to eat?" she asked and Aragon chuckled.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to hear you ask that. I will see to supper. Would you like to bathe before eating?"

Arwen nodded and left for the bathing chamber.

* * *

><p>After supper, Arwen crawled into a freshly made bed, exhausted.<p>

"I do not understand." she said as Estel tucked the blanket around her. "I have slept most of the day and I feel better for it but how am I still so tired?"

Aragorn smiled.

"It is all part of being ill, Arwen. Tomorrow you will feel fine."

"I have never rested this much at once." Arwen said followed by a yawn.

"Sleep." Aragorn said, running a hand through her hair as she closed her eyes. Aragorn had settled down at his desk, hoping to get some work done before retiring, when Arwen spoke again.

"Estel?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for looking after me today." Arwen said sleepily.

"Always, _meleth-nin_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translations<strong>_

_meleth-nin _– my love

_sell-nin_ – my daugther

_Ada_ - father

_Naneth _- mother

_No ce ammaer ab lû thent _– may you be better soon

_Ná Elbereth veria le_ – may Elbereth protect you

**Stay tuned for chapter two, The House of Telcontar. Reviews are always appreciated! **


	2. The House of Telcontar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. **

**_Suilad, mellyn_! Hello friends (again!). First off, _rim hennaed_ for all the reads and reviews! Many thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Like last time, all the Elvish words are Sindarin and translated at the bottom of the chapter. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**** This chapter does deal with the birth of Eldarion. It is not written graphically but due caution to those who have a squeamish disposition! **

Sam paced in the courtyard of the Citadel.

"How long does it take, you reckon?" he asked Frodo. Gandalf's lips curled into a smile around his pipe. Frodo shrugged and Gandalf answered.

"It may be awhile yet, Samwise."

Sam sat down with a huff next to Frodo.

"I don't know how Aragorn can stand waiting so long."

"But just think," Pippin said from across the pebble path. "Aragorn will be a father!"

"Any lad would be lucky to grow up with him as a guide." Gimli added.

"Not to mention Lady Arwen as a mother." Merry commented.

"Do you think Lady Arwen is okay?" Sam asked suddenly.

"I'm sure she is fine." Legolas assured the worried Hobbit. "Aragorn is the best healer and she is a strong daughter of Elrond Half-elven."

* * *

><p>Arwen inhaled sharply as another labor pain took hold of her body.<p>

"Shh." Aragorn said soothingly, running a damp cloth down his wife's neck. "Relax … breathe."

Arwen inhaled and exhaled slowly and soon the pain lessened.

"You're doing wonderfully." Aragorn kissed his wife's temple.

"I've never felt such pain before, Estel." Arwen whimpered into her husband's sleeve. Aragorn ran a hand through her hair.

"It will pass with time and then you will hold our child in your arms."

Aragorn had no more time to say encouraging words as the next pain began. Arwen's body tensed and she grasped at Estel's strong and mighty hand with all her strength.

Aragorn waited until the contraction had finished before speaking.

"They are coming closer together. It is almost over, Arwen."

He could not believe the day had finally arrived. He could remember when Arwen had sat him down and told him that he would be a father.

* * *

><p>It was late winter and the trees were beginning to lose their frosted look and here and there a bud could be seen. Aragorn left the council chamber, grateful that the meeting was over and he was able to retire for the day. It had been a busy one, starting early with an inspection of the Tower Guard, followed by a morning at the House of Healing and an afternoon of signing papers, holding audiences, and a late meeting with his staff concerning the damaged caused by a fire that broke out on the fifth level of the great city. After all of that, Aragorn was ready to sit down to a quiet supper, spend some time with Arwen, and crawl into a warm bed.<p>

"Estel, you look troubled." Arwen greeted him as she joined his stroll to the dining room.

"I am just tired. It's been a long and busy day." He leaved over and kissed his wife on the cheek. "How was your day?"

Arwen smiled.

"It was pleasant. I had morning tea with Amaranta – she's the wife of Captain Eleutherius – and I spent some time in the gardens this afternoon."

The two had reached the dining room and sat down, soon to be served by the servants.

"Thank you." Aragorn said with a nod and the servers left the room.

"Did you see Ioreth today?" Arwen asked part-way through the meal. Aragorn looked up in surprise.

"Yes, of course. I was at the House of the Healing all morning. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, I suppose. I went to see her yesterday – or rather, she came to see me."

Aragorn's brow wrinkled with concern.

"Is something wrong, melleth-nin? Are you ill?"

Arwen shook her head, smiling.

"No, not at all but she shared with me some news that brings my heart great joy. I am with child."

Arwen watched as the news registered. Estel's features passed from concerned, to confused, to understanding, and finally, to joy. His face broke into a great smile and he jumped up and ran around the table. Arwen stood and he embraced her joyfully, picking her up and spinning her around.

"I am going to be an Ada!" he exclaimed, no longer feeling tired. He felt like he could run all the way to the Shire to share the news with his Hobbit companions.

"Yes." Arwen said, laughter playing in her voice. "In about seven months, according to Ioreth."

* * *

><p>Time had passed quickly and before Aragorn knew it, summer was upon them and Arwen was growing bigger each day.<p>

"If only the Fellowship was here to share in this moment. I miss them greatly." Aragorn said on afternoon as they strolled through the garden, hand in hand.

"Why not invite them?" Arwen suggested. "It would be a wonderful way to welcome the baby."

"Are you sure it's not too impersonal?"

"Estel, these are your best friends. You've travelled across all of Middle Earth with them and it will do you good to see them."

Estel leaned in and kissed his wife, placing a hand on her belly. A tiny kick fluttered under his touch and Arwen and Estel pulled apart, laughing gently. There was no doubt about, the child growing inside Arwen had a personality of its own, one that had a spirit to rival those of his parents.

Estel hurried off, with the grace of Arwen, and sent messengers to find his companions and extend the invitation.

* * *

><p>Another month passed and Arwen was getting more and more uncomfortable in the hot summer. The Fellowship had been overjoyed to hear the great news and all responded that they would be there at the beginning of, by Shire reckoning, Halimath, and would stay for about four weeks. It was enough time to help the happy couple prepare for the birth of their child and to lend a hand once the child arrived. At the suggestion of Aragorn, Arwen had been in correspondence with Èowyn and she and Faramir would also be staying in Minis Tirith for some time.<p>

"I think," Arwen said one afternoon from her writing desk and Aragorn looked up from his scroll.

"Yes?"

"I think," Arwen repeated. "I would like it to be just the two of us in the room when the baby is born."

"Are you sure?" Aragorn asked. "That defies years of Gondorian practice."

"We can have midwifes and other staff on hand but I would like you to deliver the child, Estel."

"I do not know if I can. What if something should go wrong? I would never forgive myself."

"Surely Ada taught you about delivery and you've done it before."

"First of all, Lord Elrond only allowed me to observe when he delivered a child and that was only once. Males do not often assist in deliveries. Second of all, that being taken into account, I have only ever delivered foals and other farm animals."

Arwen smiled gently and as gracefully as she could given her size, she got up and went to Aragorn's desk, placing her hands on her shoulders. Aragorn turned in his chair and looked up into her eyes. They sparkled with life.

"I trust you and I want this to be a moment shared only between you and I."

Aragorn sighed, knowing he could not refuse such a request.

* * *

><p>Their conversation flashed back to Aragorn's mind as he cradled his wife, who was moaning softly. If the idea of delivering the child had seemed daunting then, it now seemed ludicrous. Aragorn was scared – more scared than he could ever recall being – and he was worried he wasn't doing enough to soothe his wife's pain. He took little comfort in the fact that Ioreth and the other healers were on call in the next chamber.<p>

"I grow weary, Estel." Arwen panted. "I do not know if I can do this."

"I am afraid you do not have much of a choice, melleth-nin." Aragorn said gently. "But I will try and get some _athelas_. It will refresh you and it may ease the pain a bit."

With some difficulty, Aragorn got off the bed and went to the chamber door. He spoke with a guard, who sent immediately for Ioreth and she returned with the herb quickly.

"How is the Lady, Sire?" she questioned as she handed Aragorn the basket of weeds.

"She is tiring but all is well. She is a strong woman."

Ioreth smiled.

"She is indeed, my liege. Call me if you require my assistance." Ioreth bowed and left. Aragorn returned to Arwen's bedside and after taking a pot of water that was boiling over a fire in the bath chamber, he brought it to the small table and let the _athelas_ fall into it. A fresh scent filled the room and Lady Arwen sighed with relief as she felt its invigorating qualities penetrate her body.

"Better?" Aragorn asked and she smiled and nodded.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep?" Aragorn suggested. "Your body is tired and the scent of _athelas_ will calm you down enough to get some rest before it is time to deliver."

Arwen agreed and shifted positions. Aragorn tucked a blanket around her and kissed her head tenderly.

"I will be right here if you need anything." he whispered to his already fading wife.

* * *

><p>"I wish Aragorn would come out and tell us something!" Pippin exclaimed. He was now the one pacing the small path that was already well worn with Hobbit footprints.<p>

"Nay, he will not leave Arwen." Faramir said.

"As it should be." Èowyn added. "Don't worry, Pippin, we will know soon enough."

"Be thankful we have the easy part." Frodo exclaimed. "If I were Aragorn, I would rather be battling a Nazgûl than having to deliver my own kin."

"Aragon will be fine." Gimli said. "He is a skilled healer."

"One of the best." Gandalf added.

"Well, I think you should all be thankful not to be in Arwen's position." Èowyn couldn't help but point out. The very thought made them all shudder.

* * *

><p>Arwen's rest had not lasted long but it was enough to give her the strength she needed.<p>

"Estel?" Arwen called and Aragorn joined her again.

"What is it?"

"The baby … it is ready to be born." Arwen's face twisted in pain as her muscles contracted tightly.

"Are you sure you want me to deliver the child? Ioreth could do it and I could stay by your side." Aragorn asked one last time. Despite the fact that she was clinging desperately to his hand again, Arwen nodded.

"Alright. Let me wash my hands and get the necessary tools."

After the contraction passed, Aragorn quickly left and returned, the medical bag put together by Ioreth in his hands. He took his place at the end of the bed and tried to focus. His mind was racing and his heart pounding but he knew that he had to keep calm. Not only was it one of the most important rules as a healer, Aragorn knew that Arwen would remain calm if he did.

Aragorn laid out towels and various instruments Ioreth had instructed him on how to use. Another contraction gripped Arwen and Aragorn lifted the sheet.

"You are ready to push, Arwen." he said. "At the next contraction, you must bear down."

Arwen nodded and it did not take long for her next contraction to come. Arwen pushed will all her strength and she let out a cry.

"I can see the head." Aragorn said as calmly as he could manage. Arwen's cry had made him cringe. He hated seeing her in so much pain and he wished he could take the burden for her. The contraction finished and Arwen fell back, breathing hard. She began to cry.

"Arwen." Aragorn left the end of the bed and stroked his wife's cheek, brushing away the tears. "I know it hurts, melleth-nin, but it is almost over. You must push again."

Arwen, tears still streaming down her face, nodded and began pushing as the next contraction began.

Aragorn left her side and resumed his spot at the end of the bed.

"You're doing it, Arwen. One more push and the head will be delivered."

By this point, nearly no time passed between contractions and Arwen bore down. She let out another cry, louder this time, but Aragorn did not notice.

"The head it out! There is a head full of hair." Aragorn exclaimed. "One more push, melleth-nin, and you will hold our child."

With every ounce of strength she had, Arwen pushed one last time and Aragorn delivered the rest of the child and laid him on his mother's chest.

"He is beautiful," Aragorn said, tears springing to his eyes. He watched Arwen's face as she laid eyes on her son for the first time. Her eyes sparkled and tears, not from pain but from joy, streamed down her face.

"We have a son, Estel."

Aragorn was beside her, cleaning off the infant. A high pitch cry filled the chamber. Arwen did not take her eyes off the baby while Aragorn cut the cord connecting the two. He coached her though delivering the afterbirth and then lifted her gently to a chair so he could change the sheets. Arwen nursed her son and then allowed Aragorn to change her nightgown and tuck her back into a freshly made bed.

"I wish Ada were here to meet him. Naneth, too." Arwen said to her husband, who had joined his family on the bed.

"They would be proud of you." Aragorn said gently, kissing Arwen and then the baby. "As am I."

"What should we call him?" Arwen asked. Aragorn thought for a moment.

"Eldarion."

Arwen looked at her husband, puzzled.

"Why do you pick that name? You are not an Elf, and I am now a mortal."

"He will be the legacy of Lord Elrond, who was a father to both you and I. Our son is, in many ways, the son of Elves."

Arwen smiled and looked at the child sleeping in his arms.

"You are much loved, Eldarion. _Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín_."

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and the Company, as well as Faramir and Èowyn, had moved into the dining room. They were eating silently, still anxiously awaiting news of Arwen and the child. Frodo was about to suggest they retreat to a sitting room when the double doors at the end of the great hall opened and Aragorn entered carrying his son wrapped in a blanket. Everyone ran from the table to meet him.<p>

"Aragorn! You are a father!"

"Is Lady Arwen okay?"

"Did everything go smoothly?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

Questions came from all.

"I think we should all be quiet and let Aragorn speak." Gandalf said, silencing everyone immediately. Aragorn was glowing with pride and he smiled.

"This, my friends, is Eldarion Telcontar, heir to the kingdoms of Gondor and Arnor."

He knelt down so the Hobbits and Gimli could see his sleeping face.

"He is beautiful, Aragorn." Frodo said at last. "Congratulations."

"He looks like the Lady Arwen." Legolas said.

"Praise the Valar for that." Gimli joked and everyone, even Aragorn, laughed gently.

"Is Arwen alright?" Èowyn asked. Aragorn nodded.

"She is sleeping. Ioreth is watching over her."

"I suggest," Gandalf said after a few minutes in which everyone was mesmerized by the small life in Aragorn's arms. "That we retire for the night. It has been a long day for all of us, especially you, Aragorn."

Everyone agreed and bid each other good night. While the others went for their chambers, Aragorn took his son and went to the Tower of Ecthelion. The hall was dark and Aragorn's footsteps echoed as he walked to the throne. He climbed the steps and sat down. He looked down at the child in his arms.

"You bear a big burden, little one." he whispered to the sleeping boy. "It is a great joy and many people will look to you to lead and guide them. Everything you wish to know one day, I will teach you; of history and battles, of all the hidden paths in the forest, of Elvish healing, and about times of joy and times of grief for those in these great kingdoms."

Aragorn looked out over the great hall and once again at Eldarion.

"You, child, are Eldarion Telcontar, son of kings."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translations<strong>_

_melleth-nin _- my love

_Ada_ – father

_Naneth_ - mother

_Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín _- May Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life

Halimath – in the Shire Calendar, this is the month of September

**Stay tuned for part three, Heal Thy Son, and please review! **


	3. Heal Thy Son

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any characters made up by Tolkien. However, Teritus, Riníen**, **and Eril are mine, though the idea is Tolkien's. **

**I owe you a big THANK YOU for reading and reviewing the last couple of chapters and I'm glad you're enjoying the story =) So for your reading (an my writing) pleasure, I present to you chapter three, "Heal Thy Son". As always, the Elvish words are Sindarin and the translations are found at the bottom. Enjoy _mellyn-nin_!**

***Again, this deals with injury and while it's not written graphically, due caution to those who are squeamish. **

King Elessar sat at the head of the long council table, preparing for the monthly meeting with the Captains of the Tower Guard. Supply updates, new oaths, retiring soldiers, pending actions, and training courses were on the docket and Aragorn knew it was going to be a very long afternoon.

Calling the meeting to order, the ordeal began and three hours in, Aragorn was thinking it might be time for a brief recesses. He could see the attention of a couple of Captains was waning and a stroll outside might be needed to recapture their attention. Aragorn was waiting for an appropriate moment to interject when there was a knock on the chamber door. The Captain who was speaking stopped and looked at King Elessar, a look of surprise playing on his face.

"Enter." Aragorn called. Interruptions were rare in meetings and his curiosity was peeked. A guard pushed the door open and bowed to his king.

"Sire, there is a messenger boy here. He says he carries a message concerning Prince Eldarion, sent from Queen Arwen."

"Let him enter." Aragorn instructed, his curiosity now bordered by concern. A young boy of fourteen entered and Aragorn saw it was Teritus, son of Terence, one of his son's closest friends. He was panting, for he had run a long ways to bring the message to the king, and he, too, bowed when he entered the chamber.

"Teritus, what message do you bring? Is Eldarion alright?"

"My liege, Eldarion has been in an accident. Your presence is requested in the House of Healing."

Faramir, the Steward of Gondor, saw the king's face go pale at the news. It was no secret that King Elessar's life revolved around his children and they were always his primary concern.

"Sire, I will see to the meeting." he said. Not even heeding the Steward's words, Aragorn was already half-way to the door and did not look back. He guided Teritus out of the chamber and when the chamber door closed, Aragorn looked at the young boy.

"Tell me what happened."

Eldarion was by far the most rambunctious of his three children and on more than one occasion had landed himself in the House of Healing. However, something told Aragorn this was a matter more serious than a few bumps and bruises.

"Sire, we were racing our horses on the fourth level of the city. We had paused a moment and Eldarion's horse was spooked. It threw him off and he went through an upper window, for we were on a hill, and he fell down a flight of stairs in someone's shop. The shop-owner put him on my horse and took him to the House of Healing. Lady Ioreth sent for Queen Arwen, who came at once. She instructed me to get word to you."

"Is he badly wounded?"

Teritus nodded.

"Aye, Sire. He was not conscious when I left and he has several large cuts and many broken bones."

Aragon's instincts had been right but he calmly patted the young boy on the back.

"Thank you, Teritus. You are a good friend and I am glad Eldarion was in your company."

The young boy bowed his head. Aragorn turned swiftly and began running through the Citadel and down to the House of Healing on the sixth level. He barged through the doors and demanded where his son was. One of the healers directed him to a back chamber and Aragorn stopped in the doorway, taking in the scene before his eyes.

Eldarion was lying on the bed, unconscious as Teritus had noted, and Arwen was holding his hand and stroking his hair gently. Ioreth was tending a cut on the boy's shoulder but it was clear she had left the larger injuries for Aragorn.

There were several large injuries that Aragorn could detect without even touching his son. His left arm was broken at the elbow and one of his legs had a gash, long and deep, running up the calf. The bandages surrounding it were already stained through. Having been undressed to only his undergarments, Aragorn could see the many smaller cuts and there were many bruises forming.

"Estel!" Arwen cried.

Aragorn joined her at the head of the bed.

"It is alright, melleth-nin, I am here."

"My lord," Ioreth said. "I have done what I thought proper for his injuries until you arrived."

Aragorn smiled at the older woman.

"You did fine. Teritus told me what happened. How long has he been unconscious?"

"He was brought in this way, Sire," Ioreth explained. "And he's been here the better part of an hour now."

Aragorn nodded and moved away to wash his hands in a basin. Ioreth stepped back as Aragorn bent over his son and began examining him gently. Upon completion, Aragorn had discovered Eldarion had also broken a rib.

"I will treat his arm, rib, and leg." he said to Ioreth. "I want you to continue tending the smaller cuts and bruises."

"Aye, Sire." Ioreth said and resumed her spot on the stool by the bed. Another healer brought instruments and herbs to Aragorn, who went about setting the arm, tightly wrapping the torso, and cleaning out and stitching up the calf. The entire time Arwen stayed at the head of the bed, watching her husband work and praying to the Valar to spare her son. She took comfort in the fact that Eldarion could not be in better hands.

After several hours of work, Aragorn finished wrapping the leg. Ioreth had finished tending the cuts and bruises but Eldarion was still unconscious and his breathing was shallow.

"What is it, Estel?" Arwen asked, watching her husband's brow wrinkle in concern. Aragorn laid a hand on Eldarion's brow.

"He is burning with fever. It worries me that he has not woken up yet."

"Should I fetch _athelas_, my lord?" Ioreth asked but Aragorn shook his head.

"I would not use that unless I have to." he said. "We will treat the fever like any other for the next twelve hours. If he does wake after that, or worsens before, then I will use _athelas_. Could you please bring a basin of water and a washcloth, please?"

Aragorn was tucking the sheets around his son and Ioreth left and returned quickly with the items Aragorn had requested.

"Is there anything else, Sire?"

He shook his head and Ioreth closed the door quietly behind her. Aragorn pulled up another stool to the side of the bed and dampening the cloth, began bathing Eldarion's face.

"Estel …" Arwen whispered and Aragorn looked up to see tears forming in her eyes.

"He is a strong boy, Arwen, and I will do everything in my power not to let harm come to him."

"I do not doubt that, Estel, but he looks so young and helpless. I wish it was I lying there in his stead."

"I know, melleth-nin, and I would do the same in an instant. Sadly, there is nothing more we can do but tend him constantly."

Both lapsed into silence. After a few minutes Arwen spoke.

"I should find the girls and tell them. They're probably getting worried."

Aragorn nodded.

"Go, I will stay with him."

"Should I bring them back here?" Arwen asked, rising.

"You may, if they wish to see Eldarion."

Arwen nodded and quietly left the sickroom.

Aragorn re-wet his cloth and continued to treat Eldarion's fever. His thoughts swirled around in his mind. Eldarion reminded him much of himself at that age – rambunctious and certainly accident prone.

Back in Rivendell, Lord Elrond would always come into his bedchamber to tend to whatever wound Aragorn had acquired and closing his eyes, Aragorn could recall exactly the look the mighty Elf would have on his face. His dark eyes would be shining, his one brow arched and a smile would be playing on his lips.

"What have you gotten yourself into now, Estel?" he would ask from the doorway.

Aragorn would smile sheepishly and give the whole tale of his accident and would then rest and watch his Ada treat the wounds with gentle, but strong, hands.

Lord Elrond had once told him that he couldn't stand it when Estel would fall ill or get injured because unlike his biological children, Estel's wounds had the possibility to do more to his body. Lord Elrond always feared that one day he would walk into the chamber and not be able to do anything to reverse the damage to the mortal body.

Aragorn opened his eyes and looked at his innocent son's pale face. He had thought he understood what Lord Elrond had said at the time but it now took a completely different meaning. He, like Lord Elrond, often wore the expression of amusement when called to tend any of his children but as of yet, he had never felt such a fear of being unable to do enough.

The door opened and broke Aragorn's thoughts. His two daughters entered, followed by Arwen.

"Ada!" Riníen*, the older of the two, exclaimed. "Is Eldarion alright?"

Her voice was filled with concern. At the age of twelve, she and Eldarion shared a special bond, one that Eril**, who was only eight, did not understand. Eril was standing just inside the doorway and at the sight of Eldarion, she groped for her mother's hand.

"He is resting." Aragorn said softly.

"That did not answer my question." Riníen said and Aragorn had to smile. Riníen, by far, was the most stubborn and persistent of the three. A trait, Aragorn noted, that was found in Arwen as well as Lord Elrond.

"You are right, Riníen, it did not. Eldarion is a strong boy and has it in him to beat the fever and wake up."

Riníen had taken Arwen's spot and she, too, began running her hand through Eldarion's hair.

"Muindor-nin." she whispered. Eril had left Arwen and walked to Aragorn, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Ada, make him better."

Aragorn wrapped a strong arm around the tiny frame.

"I will do my best, sell-nin."

"Come, girls," Arwen said gently. "Say good-night to Ada and Eldarion and I will take you for supper."

"Quel du, Ada." Eril kissed Aragorn on the cheek and returned to Arwen. Aragorn could see his youngest daughter was frightened by the sight of Eldarion.

"I Melain berio le, Eldarion." Riníen whispered, kissing Eldarion on his brow. "Quel du, Ada."

"Le melon, sellath." Aragorn bid his daughters good-night.

"I will be back later." Arwen said, guiding the girls out of the room. Aragorn nodded and resumed bathing Eldarion's face.

* * *

><p>Hours wore on long into the night and there was not much activity in the sickroom. Arwen returned as the sun was setting beyond the western boarders and sat silently, holding Eldarion's hand. Ioreth came in twice – once with food for the king and queen, and a second time with a candle to light the dark room. Finally, around four o'clock in the morning, or so Aragorn figured, he put down the cloth and sighed.<p>

"What is it, Estel?" Arwen's voice was hollow and shrouded in sleepiness.

"His fever is not getting any better. I will have to use _athelas_ or he'll die."

Aragorn looked into Arwen's eyes.

"Im gosta, melleth-nin. I do not know if I can do this."

Arwen walked around the bed and knelt before her husband.

"You are the heir of Elendil, Estel. You have the hands of healing. If you cannot save our son, no one can. You must be strong for Eldarion. You must be strong for our family, for Riníen and Eril. I have faith in you."

Aragorn's eyes flickered to the pale face on the pillow and then nodded.

"You are right. I will find the _athelas_."

* * *

><p>It did not take long for Aragorn to finish the preparations. A bowl of steaming water stood beside the bed and the leaves were in the king's hands. He breathed on them and breaking them, let them fall into the water. The fresh scent filled the room, invigorating everyone's senses and yet Eldarion did not stir. Aragorn's eyes met Arwen's and she nodded. Taking a deep breath, Aragorn laid a hand on Eldarion's brow and called out his name.<p>

"Eldarion! Eldarion!"

Aragorn felt himself leaving the sickroom, his surroundings vaporizing into nothing but black space.

"Eldarion, come back, child!"

In darkness Aragorn walked, still calling the child's name.

"Eldarion, it is I, Ada!"

"Ada?"

The voice made Aragorn turn suddenly and he saw his son standing in a valley of wild flowers, the sea gleaming beyond.

"Eldarion, you must come with me." Aragorn's voice was gentle and yet quite firm. Eldarion had picked up a flower and was twirling it in his hands.

"What is this place, Ada?"

"It is the passage to the end." Aragorn told his child. "But you must come with me. There are many who love you and want you to return to this life, for it has just begun."

"Riníen … Eril … Naneth …" Eldarion seemed to be remembering who all cared for him.

"Yes, they are all waiting and are very worried. Come with me."

Eldarion cast one last look at the shimmering sea before dropping the flower on the ground and walking towards Aragorn.

"Come, Eldarion."

* * *

><p>Arwen watched as her husband came out of the trance-like state. He collapsed onto his knees, exhausted, but still called his son's name.<p>

"Eldarion, come. Follow my voice. Come back to this life."

Eldarion's eyes flittered open.

"Ada?" the boy whispered. Aragorn lifted himself from the floor and stood above his son.

"Eldarion, it is alright."

"What happened?"

"You were in a bad accident while riding with Teritus. You've been injured quite badly but you have awoken now. You will be fine."

"You came and found me."

Aragorn smiled down at the boy.

"Of course I did, Eldarion. How could I not?"

Eldarion smiled weakly and upon seeing Arwen exclaimed,

"Naneth!"

A lone tear ran down her cheek as she smiled broadly.

"Do not cry, Naneth. You heard Ada, I will be fine. Where are Riníen and Eril?"

"They are asleep, most likely. It is almost dawn. They will come and see you as soon as they wake up, I am sure. They are quite worried about you."

"Are you in pain?" Aragorn asked and Eldarion shook his head.

"Not much, although my leg is throbbing."

"I will get you something for it and then you need to rest."

* * *

><p>Aragorn had done what he had said and he and Arwen stayed until Eldarion was sleeping once again.<p>

"We will be back later." Aragorn told Ioreth. "Riníen and Eril will most likely come by this morning. Send for me if anything goes wrong."

Arwen and Aragorn walked hand and hand through the back streets of Minas Tirith on the way to their apartments.

"You did well, Estel." Arwen said. "My father would be quite proud of you."

"I do not deserve your praise, melleth-nin. I questioned whether or not I would have the strength to find my son."

"You mustn't blame yourself, Estel. You were weary and you care about Eldarion very much. I think you were more concerned about not being able to bring him back than you were about having the strength to find him."

Lord Elrond's words flashed back to Aragorn's mind and he realized Arwen was right. He smiled at her and told her what he had been thinking about many hours before from when he was still living with Lord Elrond.

"Your children have always been your priority, Estel. No one has every questioned that and you will do anything for them. Come now, it is almost dawn. You must get some rest."

"Before we do, I would like to wake Riníen and Eril and share with them the news."

Arwen smiled.

"Of course, melleth-nin."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translations<strong>_

_melleth-nin_ – my love

_ada_ – father

_muindor-nin_ – my brother

_sell-nin_ – my daughter

_quell du_ – good night

_i Melain berio le_ – may the Valar keep you

_le melon_ – I love you

_sellath_ – daughters

_Im gosta_ – I'm afraid

_naneth_ – mother

*Riníen is an Elvish name meaning "Daughter of Remembrance"

**Eril is an Elvish name meaning "Sunlight".

I picked these two names for Arwen and Aragorn's daughters because I thought they would name Riníen such as a namesake for Arwen's kin who have left Middle Earth. Similarly, I named Eril such because I imagined her being born at dawn. I might, one day, write stories about their births but for now, this is what I have named them and why. Would you be interested in reading more about their births?

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There's one more chapter in the series entitled "The Hands of a Healer." Please review! **


	4. The Hands of a Healer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings**

**Hello, mellyn! I believe I had better start with an apology – it has been way too long since an update but school and life have just been hectic. However, I was bitten by the writing bug tonight so you're all lucky =) This is the last chapter of the story … I hope you enjoy!**

**As always, the Elvish words are Sindarin and translated at the bottom. Also, I refer back to the other chapters a bit so if you're confused, head there =) Enjoy! **

"Melleth-nin?" Arwen's gentle voice startled Aragorn. He was sitting at his desk in their chamber; it was not yet supper hour and the king had hoped to get some work done before sitting down to the meal with his family. However, the late afternoon breeze coming through the open window had made Aragorn feel drowsy and he had only closed his eyes for a moment …

"Melleth-nin? Are you alright?" Arwen asked again. Aragorn sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I must have fallen asleep. What time is it?"

Arwen smiled.

"Supper-hour. The children are waiting at the table. Hungrily, I might add."

Aragorn rose.

"Just let me wash up and I will be right there."

"Do you feel well, Estel?" Arwen's brow was creased with concern as she studied her husband.

"I am fine," Aragorn said. "Just a bit tired. With spring comes many new tasks that must be completed."

Arwen raised an eyebrow but said nothing more. After washing, Aragorn and Arwen joined their children around the supper table.

* * *

><p>As was their custom, the family left the table content and set out for a walk among the beautiful gardens that encircled their apartments. Eldarion, Riníen, and Eril ran ahead of their parents, ducking in and out of little alcoves and calling things out to each other. Being the ages of 16, 14, and 10 respectively, they were ready to run around after long days spent with tutors, studying maths, sciences, history, and language.<p>

"Are you sure you are well, Estel?" Arwen asked yet again. She had watched Aragorn pick at his supper and he still looked pale.

"I have told you, melleth-nin, I am just tired."

"You should take some extra rest then, tomorrow. Speak with Faramir and see if he would be willing to handle some of your tasks for the day."

"That is not fair to Faramir." Aragorn said. "While I am able to perform my duties, I will do so."

Arwen knew better than to push any farther and they lapsed into silence, strolling along the path, hand in hand.

"Ada!" Eldarion called out and the girls crowded around him. "Ada, look!"

Aragorn and Arwen joined their children. Eldarion was holding a small bird in his hands.

"Look, he is injured!" Riníen exclaimed, pointing at his broken wing.

"Ada, can I nurse him back to health?" Eldarion looked up at his father expectantly. Aragorn smiled warmly.

"Of course you can, Eldarion. Take him back to your room and we'll fix a nice box for the bird once we splint his wing."

The three hurried off towards Eldarion's chamber and Arwen smiled.

"Just like his father."

She turned towards Aragorn and saw he looked troubled.

"Estel, what is it?"

In response, Aragorn clapped a hand to his mouth and ran to the very edge of the gardens before allowing his stomach to relieve itself of the contents. Arwen hurried to his side.

"Estel, you are ill. You have been lying to me this entire time."

Still gasping for breath, Aragorn looked up at Arwen, noting once again how beautiful she really was.

"Amin hiraetha, melleth-nin."

Arwen paid no attention to his apology but laid a hand on his brow.

"Come Estel, you are burning up. You ought to be in bed and probably should have been there the entire day."

Aragorn allowed Arwen to lead him towards their bedchamber.

"Naneth, what's wrong with Ada?" Eril asked. She had abandoned Riníen, Eldarion and the bird and was picking flowers from a patch along the pathway.

"Ada is ill."

Aragorn hated seeing his daughter's face as she learned of his ailment. As far as she could remember, he had never been ill; it was a new concept for her.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Eril's eyes were large and Aragorn felt bad, knowing he was causing legitimate fear in his youngest daughter.

"I promise you I will be just fine." Aragorn answered the question himself, hoping to ease some of the young girl's worries.

"But who will take care of you? Whenever Eldarion, Riníen, or I fall ill, you tend us."

Arwen smiled at her daughter's innocence.

"I will tend him, Eril, do not worry. Go back to your games and I will come and find you when it is time for bed."

Aragorn and Arwen left Eril and continued to the bedchamber. Aragorn fell gratefully onto the plush bed.

"Do you think you will be sick again?" Arwen asked, unlacing his boots.

"No."

Regardless of his answer, Arwen brought a basin to his bedside before sending for Ioreth, much to Aragorn's displeasure.

"I do not need a healer." Aragorn complained.

"Yes, you do." Arwen said firmly. "You are ill."

"But I am a healer, melleth-nin. What would my people say if they knew the king could not heal himself?"

Arwen smiled gently as she re-arranged the blankets, tucking them around Aragorn.

"They would say you are only a human."

Aragorn merely huffed and didn't say anything more.

"Oh Estel." Arwen laughed gently and bent down to kiss her husband's fevered forehead. "You are clearly Eril's father."

"I resent that." Aragorn said. "I am not nearly as stubborn as she."

A knock at the door drew Arwen away from her husband and she returned with the old healer.

"Good evening, Sire." Ioreth greeted the king.

"Hello, Ioreth." Aragorn tried to be polite, realizing the healer was just doing her job.

"What seems to be ailing you?"

Aragorn sighed and listed off his symptoms. Ioreth nodded and laid a hand on the king's brow.

"You are feverish."

"I know."

"I have good and bad news, I'm afraid." Ioreth said, taking a step back from the bed.

"What's the good news?" Arwen asked.

"The good news is that the king has simply caught a touch of the flu."

"What's the bad news?" Aragorn exclaimed, not too fond of Ioreth's good news.

"The bad news, I'm afraid, is that there is not much I can do to make it go away. It is a virus and, as you well know, Sire, there is no medicine that can cure it. There are plenty of teas and such to calm the stomach and soothe the fever but the disease must run its course. I suppose it's good news to hear that most viruses are relatively short lived. I will take my leave if you require no further assistance from me."

Arwen escorted Ioreth to the door.

"Good luck, my Lady. Do not hesitate to contact me if needed."

"Thank you, Ioreth."

Arwen closed the door and went back to Aragorn, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" she said brightly. Aragorn just sighed.

"I hate being laid low." he complained. "It makes me feel useless."

Arwen laughed gently as she smoothed back Aragorn's hair.

"It's supposed to, Estel. You're ill; you shouldn't be doing anything but resting."

"Will you rest with me?" Aragorn asked. "That would make it more bearable."

"I will soon, melleth-nin." Arwen said as she rose. "But first I'm going to see the children and bid them good-night and then I'll be back."

Aragorn nodded but kept his eyes locked on Arwen's.

"Close your eyes, Estel. Get some sleep."

* * *

><p>Arwen went first to Eril's chambers and found the young girl cradling her baby doll gently.<p>

"Naneth, is Ada okay?" Eril exclaimed when her mother came into the room. Arwen smiled.

"Ada will be fine, Lirimaer. Lady Ioreth has already seen to him."

"Can I see him?"

"Tomorrow, if Ada says it is okay, you may visit him. But now it is time for bed."

Eril laid her doll in the crib next to her own bed, kissing it and bidding her goodnight.

"Quel du, Gwedhiel*."

Arwen smiled at her daughter before helping her into her pyjamas and tucking her into her bed. Though she was anxious to get back to Aragorn, Arwen told the girl a story from the time of the Eldar and by the time she finished, Eril was sound asleep. Arwen kissed her youngest daughter gently and left the chamber.

Arwen found Riníen and Eldarion bent over a small box in Eldarion's room.

"Look, Naneth. We splintered his wing."

Arwen looked at the small bird and saw that the wing was splintered expertly.

"Eril told us about Ada so we did it ourselves." Riníen explained.

"How is Ada?" Eldarion asked.

"He is resting. Ioreth says he will be better in a couple of days. I am going to return to him soon but I wanted to see what you were up to."

The older two, unlike their younger sister, had no worries about their father's well-being. For some reason, the idea of him being laid low did not inflict the same emotions on them, although like Eril, neither of them had ever seen their father ill before.

"Naneth, may I spend the night in Eldarion's room? That way we can watch over the bird together. It will wake up to feed every couple of hours."

"And what are you going to feed it?" Arwen asked, slightly amused.

"The texts all say to soak animal feed in water and feed it with a small dropped. I have already run to the stables to see what I could get."

Arwen looked to the table where Riníen was pointing and saw what looked to be a soggy mixture of some form of feed and water.

"Please, Naneth?" Riníen asked again. Arwen looked at Eldarion.

"What do you say, Eldarion? It is your room and the bird is your charge."

"It is fine by me. I would like the company."

"Alright, Riníen, you may stay but just for tonight. Now I must be getting back to Ada but don't stay up too late. I don't want to hear from your tutors tomorrow that you couldn't focus on your studies."

"Yes, Naneth." Both children said obediently.

"Quel du. Le melon." Arwen kissed both of her children and left the chamber, smiling.

* * *

><p>Arwen returned to her and Estel's chamber. Estel was sleeping restlessly and Arwen prepared for bed quietly, sliding under the covers in the moonlight. She leaned over her husband and tenderly kissed his fevered forehead.<p>

* * *

><p>Aragorn woke suddenly, with a pounding heart. He sat up, breathing deeply, taking note of the spinning room. The evening's events came flooding back and he remembered; he was ill.<p>

Finding the chamber stuffy, Aragorn got up silently and walked to the open door leading onto the terrace. The cool breeze felt good on his sweaty brow and neck and he clutched onto the stone wall for support. Aragorn had always despised being ill; it made him feel weak and helpless, dependent on others.

"Estel?" Arwen's soft voice made Aragorn turn around too quickly for the liking of his body but he fought to regain control and in the end, was successful.

"Are you alright?" Arwen asked, joining him on the terrace.

"I needed some air."

Aragorn stared up at the moon and the stars.

"It's so beautiful out here, isn't it?" Arwen voiced. This is exactly what Aragorn loved about his wife. She knew he hated to be coddled unnecessarily and she didn't hover.

"It is." Aragorn agreed. "You should go back to sleep, Arwen. It is hours till dawn."

"I will go back to bed when you do."

In her own ways, however, Arwen had means of taking care of her husband that made him smile.

"Come." Aragorn walked back into the bedroom and slid under the covers again. Arwen snuggled up against him, her hand resting on his chest.

"Eril was concerned about you." Arwen whispered. "She wants to visit you tomorrow."

"I'm sure I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Estel." Arwen propped herself up on her elbow. "You are not working tomorrow. You have to give your body time to rest."

"But," Estel began but stopped when Arwen arched her brow.

"Are you aware you look exactly like Lord Elrond when you do that?"

A smile played on Arwen's lips.

"Would you say no to him?"

"Probably not."

"Then you can't say no to me, Estel. You will not work tomorrow."

Aragorn chuckled.

"Whatever you say, melleth-nin."

* * *

><p>True to his word, Aragorn did not rise early the next morning to go to the council chamber. He was sleeping long after the sun rose and much to Eril's delight, Arwen allowed the young girl to wake her Ada up well into the morning.<p>

"Ada!" Eril ran through the doors.

"Gentle, Eril." Arwen called from the doorway with a smile on her lips. Eril slowed to a walk.

"Ada, Naneth says it's time to get up."

Aragorn opened his eyes to see his youngest daughter peering down at him. He smiled and her worried face broke into a smile as well.

"Quel amrun, Eril. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. How do you feel today, Ada?"

Aragorn sat up.

"I'm fine, Eril."

"But you're not going to do anything, right? When 'Rion or Riníen or I get sick, you make us rest an extra day."

Arwen came up behind her daughter and put a hand on her shoulder. Aragorn looked up at her, a smile on her lips, before looking back to his daughter.

"Did Naneth tell you to say that?"

Eril shook her head seriously, not noticing the glances exchanged between her parents.

"Well, I'm not going to do anything today." Aragorn assured the girl. "If I do, Naneth will be sure to punish me."

"Is that true, Naneth?"

Eril turned up to look at her mother.

"Absolutely."

Arwen arched her brow at Aragorn, who only smiled and chuckled.

* * *

><p>Like he promised, Aragorn did not do much that day. Under the watchful eye of his wife and daughter, he was confined to light activities. By the next morning, Aragorn was feeling fine and was more than ready to get out of bed and return to his duties. After dinner that night, Aragorn was returning from the House of Healing when he found Riníen and Eldarion in one of the gardens.<p>

"Ada, look at this!" Riníen called out and Aragorn joined his children.

"Look at his wing." Eldarion said proudly. "Because he was so little, the wing only needed the splint for a day. He's already hoping around the box."

"So he is." Aragorn peered into the box at the small bird, who was chirping happily. "He'll be ready to fly soon."

"Did I do a good job, Ada?" Eldarion asked and Aragorn put a hand on the boy's strong shoulder.

"You did excellent, Eldarion. You have the hands of a healer."

Eldarion smiled at his father and Aragorn thought to the night his son was born. He had taken the baby to the Tower of Ecthelion and he had told the child he was the son of kings. Looking at the almost grown boy, Aragorn was filled with a sense of pride at his son's accomplishment, much like the same pride that had filled him on that night so long ago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translations<strong>_

_melleth-nin_ – my love

_Amin hiraetha_ – I'm sorry

_Naneth_ – mother

_Ada_ – father

_Lirimaer_ – lovely one

_Quel du_ – Good night

_Le melon_ – I love you

_Quel amrun_ – Good morning

*Gwedhiel - Elvish name translating to Rebecca or Becca

**And this concludes The Hands of the King! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Again, I apologize it took so long for the last chapter to appear. Look for, in the future, the stories pertaining to Eril and Riníen's births as well as another LOTR story I have floating around up there. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed reading!**

**~StoryLover18**


End file.
